Can I Have This Dance?
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Cat Noir Can't Dance, will Ladybug teach him? Will that lead to something more? We hope so xx


**Can I Have This Dance?**

Marinette/Ladybug's Pov

I ran across the rooftops of Paris, scanning for trouble, but there wasn't none. I stopped and had a quickly look around, before shrugging and swinging my yo-yo and wrapping it around the head of a gargoyle and swinging on it to the next building, where Cat Noir was stood waiting, staring at the moon

"Cat Noir?" He glances a me over his shoulder before looking back at the moon

"Hi Ladybug." He responded, I frowned 'no Milady? Or Bugaboo?'

"What's the matter?" I step towards him

"Nothing."

"Liar." He sighs and turns to face me, giving a weak smile

"You always could read me." I smiled at him, tying my yo-yo around my waist

"Yeah, so tell me what's going on?"

"I have to do this dance at school."

"So? What's the problem?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise Cat, so tell me the problem." He suddenly looks down trodden, looking at his feet sadly

"I can't dance."

"You can't dance? Cat I've seen you dance." He looks up at me

"But I can't waltz, that's the dance I have to do." 'How ironic I've got to do that dance at school as well, with Adrien Agreste. But lucky for me we both know the dance.' I still have my crush on Adrien, but I can talk to him properly now, also I'm kind of starting to fall for my partner here.

"Well, I could teach you." I shuffle in my spot

"You know how to waltz?"

"Yeah." I look anywhere but at him.

"And you would teach me?" I snap my hand back to look at him as he asks that question with a surprised tone

"Of course, Cat, I would do anything for you."

"Anything but tell me who you are outside of the mask." I give him a small smirk

"Anything but that."

"Alright right then Milady, teach me how to waltz." I nod and hold out my hand

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

Cat takes my hand and takes a deep breath

 _Pull me close and take one step_

Cat pulls me close to him, I take a step backwards as he takes a step towards me looking down at our feet. I use my free hand to gently tilt his head back up to look me in the eyes

 __ _Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

 __I take a hold of his free hands and place it on my waist, I then place my free hand on his shoulder while our out hands our connected holding on to one another. He then took two steps towards me and I took two steps backwards. He was quickly catching on.

 _Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me?)  
(That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next_

Singing this verse, we were stepping forwards and backwards and turning, still keeping our eyes locked on one another.

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

While still holding the same positions Cat Noir lifts me up and spins, before setting me back on me feet, we took another two steps before he lifts and spins again.

 __ _Someone like you_

He lets go of my waist and spins me round before we sit on the edge of a chimney looking in each other's eyes, before he gets up spins and sits on the other side of me. He takes me hand and pulls me to my feet, I spin and sit on the other side of him.

 __ _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

He stands up holding both my hands and turns me in my seat so I'm sat curled up next to him as he sits back down next to me.

 __ _The way we do_

He then stands up again and takes a step back, pulling me to my feet on the chimney, I then take a step back pulling him onto the chimney edge. And we dance along the edge of the chimney.

 _And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?_

He jumps back onto the roof and holds out his arms as I fall into them wrapping my arms around his neck as I lean into him.

 __ _(Can I have this dance?)_

He pushes me back up straight standing on the edge and I spin once before falling backwards, he catches me and I stretch one leg, before me picks me up bridal style and spins me round.

 __ _Can I have this dance?_

He sets me back on my feet, my left hand goes up to hold onto his shoulder and his left hand comes down to hold onto my waist. As we dance around the rooftop

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

Our feet are perfectly timed, moving together at the same time and at the same speed, as he guides me across the roof. He then let's go of me as I spin twice, before grabbing me around the waist as I lean backwards, raising my arms in the air before pulling apart, I hold out my hands to him and he takes a hold, pulling me towards him and wrapping me in his arms.

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

He spins we outwards and pulls me back in holding both hands as he spins me round, my feet staying in the one spot as he spins me.

 __ _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

He pulls me close to him, my hands on either side of his neck, and his hands on my waist. I hear rumbling and glance up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds.

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

I look back at his face and we separate, running across the roof holding a hand out to one another. I spin before we taking his hand, my hand going to his shoulder and his other to my waist. We dance like that for a few steps before he spins me and let's go to jump onto a circular vent.

 _Someone like you  
it's one in a million the chances of feeling_

He holds out his hand to me helping me onto the vent, before stepping down and takin both of my hands, and walking around the vent slowly spinning me, I raise one leg in the air as he does so.

 _The way we do_

Keeping the same leg hold he grabs me around the waist and lifts me off the vent spinning me around the roof

 _And with every step together_

He then sets me back on the floor, I spin once before we take the waltz formation back up (Holding one hand, my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist)

 __ _We just keep on getting better_

We dance in the formation across the roof, taking a small leap and turn once before he lets go of my waist, but swings me out holding onto my hand.

 __ _So can I have this dance  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

I run into his arms, and he hold my waist as we spin, the rain I knew would be coming came pouring down upon us.

 __ _Can I have this dance?_

I stop us spinning and take up the formation again, taking a step towards him before breaking formation and walking under his raised arm that still held a hold on my hand. I look at him smiling before waking backwards under his raised arm. I then hold onto his shoulders as we slowly walk in a circle.

 __ _Can I have this dance?_

We stop dancing and look up to the sky, rain falling on your face, before looking back at one another.

"Do you mean it?" Cat asks breathless, I smile at him

"Every word." He smiles and lifts me into the air by my waist and spins me round, before setting me on my feet and leaning in to kiss me. I meet him half way and kiss him back, it was only a short one, he rests his forehead against mine, looking deeply in my eyes

"But I don't know who you are outside of the mask, and you don't know who I am."

"Does it matter to you? It doesn't matter to me." He smiles and shakes his head

"No, but one day I would like to know." I nod and pull apart from him

"I have to go, I have school in the morning."

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow Cat Noir, good luck with your waltz."

"Thank you for teaching me Milady." I grin at him

"My pleasure." I take my yo-yo from around my waist and swing it to attach to a nearly building, I give him one last look before swinging away.

 _Next Day_

I got to school early the next day and because our class had the drama room first, I went there, knowing that's where all the class would be. When I got there I heard someone humming, I recognised the tune, it was the song I sung to Cat Noir last night, the door was partly open, so I peeked inside.

I saw Adrien dancing around the room, humming that tune, the same moves as the waltz. 'How does he know that tune'

"Adrien buddy, you need to stop with the tune." I saw a small black creature floating in the middle of the room, holding what looked to be a small triangle of cheese.

"I can't Plagg, it's stuck in my head, plus I can dance the Waltz now, all thanks to Ladybug." I looked at him in shock, 'I didn't teach him the Waltz, unless that 'Plagg' is a kwami meaning Adrien is Cat Noir.' Suddenly Tikki flew out of my purse and straight into the room, squealing.

"Plagg!" Tikki yelled, flying straight into the little black Kwami. I sighed and moved out of view of the door as Adrien suddenly spun to look at the open door.

"Is someone there?" Adrien asked moving towards the door, I quickly moved away hiding around the corner out of view of the door. I stayed there until the bell went and other students entered the hall, before going in myself.

"Good day class, today we will be working on our dances in our pairs, you are welcome to go off to work on it, but the final dance is next Friday." Our teacher explained to the class, I raised my hand

"Miss, I won't be here next week."

"Oh no, you won't oh dear." Our teacher responded with a thoughtful look on her face

"Why won't you be here?" Alya asked

"I'm going to college, to start my design degree early."

"You're going to miss the final performance, the final days of school to go to another school?" Nino asked shocked, I looked down at my lap

"Nino." I heard Adrien hiss "I think that's really great Marinette, and don't worry about the dance, we'll do it before you leave." I look up at him, and saw he was smiling

"That's a fantastic idea Adrien, you two can dance a day before and we'll record it to add to the rest." Our teacher stated happily

"That sounds like a great idea." I smiled back at Adrien, and his smile turns into a grin, a very familiar grin, a Cat Noir grin. I frown and look away.

"Right now, off you go, work." The teacher said before she left the room, along with everyone else, leaving Adrien and I alone in the room.

"Shall we start?" Adrien asked, standing up and holding out his hand. I sigh smiling and take it.

 _The Next night_

Before I transformed to go out on patrol Tikki and I had a conversation, I only had one day left before I moved to my new school, most of my room was packed up ready for me to go.

"Marinette, you need to tell Cat Noir that you are leaving." Tikki stated

"I know, I will."

"Good."

"Tikki Spots on!" I transformed into Ladybug and went on patrol for the night.

Once I had finished patrolling for the night I went to the usual meeting spot for Cat Noir and I to meet up. He was already there when I arrived

"Good Evening Milady." Cat Noir greeted

"Good evening Cat, your patrol clear?"

"All clear on my end, your end?"

"Yeah, how did your dance go?"

"Purrfect Milady, I remembered everything you taught me." He told me placing his hands on my waist and lifting me up and spinning, I giggled as he set me back on my feet

"I'm glad." I then looked away

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently grasping my chin and tilting it up to look at him

"I'm just gonna miss this."

"What do you mean?"

"Cat, I'm leaving in one day, I'm moving to a new school."

"You're moving away? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Over a thousand miles away, and I was scared I didn't want you to be mad that I was leaving. I won't be able to go back and forward for patrol, or to fight Akuma's, I just feel like I won't be able to be Ladybug Anymore Cat, and I'll miss it, I'll miss you." He pulled me into hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist

"I'll miss you too Bugaboo, and I'm not mad but why do you have to go to another school?"

"To get a head start I suppose, this is something I've always wanted to do, a big opportunity."

"What is it? Anything I can do to convince you to stay?" I chuckled slightly

"It's designing Cat, something I love, in a school I've always wanted to go to."

"Designing? I didn't know that."

"I thought I told you before?"

"No, never mind, I know what to get you for Christmas now."

"Cat, I won't be here for Christmas."

"Doesn't mean I won't get you anything, I'll run all the way to your new school if I have to, I will give you your Christmas present." I giggled and hugged him tighter

"Alright Cat."

"Will I see you before you leave?"

"I'm sure we could arrange that Cat, but we'll still be able to keep in touch."

"How?" I stepped out of his hold and lifted my yoyo, and he grasped his staff and pulled it out of its holder

"We can still call each other on these."

"Will you have time to answer if I call?"

"I'll make time Cat." He smiled at me and lent down, I met him half way in a kiss. We pulled apart a minute later, resting our foreheads together "I need to get home." I turned away from him and made to leave when he grabbed a hold of my wrist

"Wait, will you tell me who you are? Or at least give me a clue?" he pleaded, I sighed

"Alright, tomorrow is my last day before I move away, if we go to the same school, I have a free period before the end of school, and I'll be spending it in drama hall, I'll be singing the song _Miraculous Ladybug_."

" _Miraculous Ladybug?_ Seriously?"

"Ironic, isn't it? At least it will show you who I am."

"Alright, I'll be listening out Milady." I smiled at him

"Okay Cat, I have to go now."

"Goodbye Milady." I wave before swinging off the room and back home.

 _Next day – Free Period_

I walked into the drama hall, seeing that it was clear of everyone and anything, so I opened my purse for Tikki to fly out and hover next to me

"I think that it's a really good idea you're telling Cat who you are."

"Yeah, well you already know who he is Tikki, but refuse to tell me."

"He didn't want me telling him either, he wanted to find out for himself."

"Fair enough." I moved over to the speakers and plugged my phone in, putting on that song, that I told Cat Noir I would be singing, quietly. I then pulled out my sketch pad so that I could draw whilst I was singing.

 _Another day I don't know why  
He looks my way, and I get so shy  
so insecure all in myself  
Till someone says they need my help_

 _Oooh, oh, yeah, they'll never know  
Oooh, cause I'm unstoppable  
Oooh, and when it's time to go  
That's when I become_

 _Miraculous, simply the best  
Up to the test when things go wrong  
Miraculous, yeah, I got this  
I gotta confess, I feel so strong_

 _I'm watching him, he looks at me  
We know our names, not our identities  
He's super cool, he's really fast  
And he knows how, how to make me laugh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, he's got me spinning round  
Oh, oh, oh, my feet are off the ground  
Oh, oh, oh, and when it's time to go  
Oh, oh, oh, that's when I become_

 _Miraculous, simply the best  
Up to the test when things go wrong  
Miraculous, yeah, I got this  
I gotta confess, I feel so strong_

 _Miraculous, simply the best  
Up to the test when things go wrong  
Miraculous, yeah, I got this  
I gotta confess, I feel so strong (x2)_

 _Miraculous!_

"Marinette?" My head snapped up to look at the door to see Cat Noir stood there

"C-Cat Noir, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my Ladybug, she told me that she would be in here, now singing that song, on her last day, are you Ladybug?" He looked straight at me, I sighed and nodded

"Yes, I am Ladybug, I didn't expect you to come dressed as Cat Noir."

"Plagg, Claws in." Cat Noir spoke, deactivating his transformation, revealing Adrien Agreste

"Adrien? You're Cat Noir?" he grinned at me as his Kwami floated by his head

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't see it before." He came and sat down next to me

"Me either."

"I'm glad it's you Mari." I blushed at his words, especially the shortened version of my name

"I'm glad it's you as well." He grinned

We spoke for the next hour, about one another, about being Ladybug and Cat Noir, when suddenly the bell went.

"I have to go."

"Do you have to?" I nod sadly, getting to my feet

"I leave tonight, everything is all packed up, there's just me to send off." He suddenly stood up and took my hands in his.

"There are better colleges here Milady, you don't have to move a thousand miles away to do the thing you love."

"I've already accepted, I start tomorrow, I have to leave, I'm sorry." I pulled out of his grasp and ran to door, before turning to look at him over my shoulder "Goodbye Adrien, my Cat Noir."

 _One week Later_

I had been going to College a week now, I've had no contact from Adrien, I had left him several missed calls on our communicators, but he hasn't called back yet. I sighed and left the class room as the bell went, I made my way outside walking past a tree. I spotted a silver limo parked on the street with Adrien's bodyguard stood by it, I stopped in shock

"I didn't imagine you'd be the last one out of the building." I heard Adrien say from above me, I glance up at the tree to see him stood there on a strong branch leaning against the tree's trunk

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" he shrugged

"I missed my Ladybug, and a phone call just wasn't doing it to me, beside I took a wrong way on the way to our final performance."

"You're crazy Cat, the final Performance is over thousand miles away, happening right now." He jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me

"My final performance, is wherever you are, if I'm going to have a last dance it's going to be with you." Then then took a step back and held out his hand to me

 _Take my hand  
I'll take the lead_

He pulls me towards him and turns me in a spin

 _And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall _

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around my waist

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

He then tilted me backwards and moved me in a circle before bringing me back up straight. We then took the Waltz position, and started moving.

 _And you can't keep us apart_

We danced around the tree.

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightening,  
the chances of finding,_

We kept dancing around the tree and we broke formation for him to spin me, before going back into formation. And dancing around the tree again. _  
Someone like you,  
It's one in a million,  
the chances of feeling,  
the way we do_

We broke formation again for him to spin me before going back into formation and dancing around the tree again.

 _And with every step together,  
we just keep on getting better  
so can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
(This dance)_

We came to a slow stop and I brought my hands up to hold onto his neck and the side of his face as I sung the last line of the song. _  
Can I have this dance?_

We then came together and kissed in a long, slow passionate kiss. We broke apart and grinned at each other, before pulling apart completely and holding each other's hand, as we wandered around the ground.

"You know, everyone misses you."

"Even Chloe?"

"Even Chloe, you really have an impression at that school, and I wasn't kidding when I said there were better and closer colleges than this one, three representatives have already been to the school looking for you."

"But there all so expensive in Paris Adrien, here I have a full scholarship and my parents don't have to worry about the money." Adrien then stopped us walking and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and held it out to me. I took it "What's this?"

"Open it." I opened the envelope and pulled a letter out, and began reading, my eyes getting wider and wider as I read. Gabriel Agreste was willing to sponsor me to go to one of best colleges in Paris, and to go work for him once I got my degree

"Is this real?" he grinned

"Completely, my dad wants you to work for him, but you must come back to Paris and go to the best college there and get your degree, which I have no doubt that you will because you're amazing, and so are your designs, also he wants you to create a design for this year's winter collection."

"Adrien…"

"Please come back Milady, Paris needs you, they need Ladybug, they need Marinette, just as much I do, I miss seeing my light every day, the creation to my destruction, please come home." I look up at him and smile

"I think if we leave now we'll be able to make the final performance, don't you?" his face broke out into a large grin, and grabbed my hand, he pulled me into a run and we ran all the way back to the limo where Adrien's bodyguard had the door open ready, we quickly climbed in. The door was shut and the bodyguard quickly got into the driver's seat and we were off, on our way back to Paris.

 _Two days later_

In the end, we managed to make it back in time for the final performance, I got hugged my everyone, including Chloe, everyone was glad I was back, they had all missed me. My parents were glad that I had decided to come back home.

Adrien hadn't left my side since I got back, he even took me back to the old college to get my stuff, in fact he insisted on it, and even helped me unpack everything back into my room, we had a good laugh over it and the photos I had of him.

Today I was meeting Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, he had requested a meeting through Adrien. So here I am stood outside the Agreste Manor, shaking like a leaf, with Adrien chuckling beside me

"It's not funny, stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said still chuckling

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not, but seriously calm down Mari, he's not going to kill you, you've met him before."

"Through a video call on a tablet, not face to face, and not when he's practically holding my future in his hands." He chuckled

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me into the Manor, Gabriel Agreste 3was stood at the top of the steps waiting

"Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng, please come to my office." Gabriel Agreste stated before walking up the stairs to his left. Adrien gave me a soft smile before leading up the stairs to Gabriel's office. "Have a seat, both of you." Gabriel stated from behind his desk and we both sat down "Now, this meeting is quite simple, I am more than willing to sponsor you Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you go to one of the colleges in Paris, do you agree to that?" I gave him a shaky nod

"I am."

"Good, adding to that, once you have your degree you will come work for me as one of my designers, does that sound okay to you?"

"More than okay Mr Agreste." He nodded

"Also, I'm sure my son has already told you, but I wanted you to design something for my winter collection this year, I would like to see any designs you may have within the next week, Natalie will provide you with the information you will need to contact me, or you can go through my son."

"Actually, I already have a design."

"You do?" Mr Agreste asked, sounding slightly shocked, I nod and pulled out my sketch pad

"When did you find time to do that?" Adrien asked, I shrugged turning to the page that had my design on

"I draw when I get stressed, it helps me relax, it's where most of my design ideas come from, and later I develop them." I stood from my seat and place the pad on Mr Agreste's desk "It's a winter ball gown, I know with the Christmas season upon us, I know there will be many parties and balls, the material will be thermal so the wearer will be kept warm, but at the same time the material should be light, the gloves will go up to mid upper arm, made of the same material as the dress so they match but are also easy to wear, and the fur coat to keep the shoulders and the neck warm."

"This is a very good design Miss Dupain-Cheng, you've though this through very well, Natalie get a copy of this then get someone working on it." Mr Agreste said holding my pad out to his assistant

"Yes, Mr Agreste." Natalie responded taking the pad

"Please be careful with it, it holds all my other designs in there, I don't want to lose them." She smiled slightly and nodded

"I will be very careful." I nod and she leaves the room

"Is there anything you would like to add to the design?" Mr Agreste asked

"I don't know how you would do it, but in my work, I always add my signature in the stitching."

"Ah yes, I remember from your derby hat, I will see to it that it will be added, now I will let you leave so you can both decide on where you want to go to college." We both nod

"Thank you, Mr, Agreste." He gave me a slight not

"Yes, Thank you father." Adrien commented as we both stood and left the office. Natalie met up with us on the way out and gave me back my sketch book, before we left the manor.

We went for a walk in the park near my house talking about the colleges we could go to, in the end we decided on the same one for two different majors, but at least we were going together.

 _Two years later_

Today was the day I started my new job, I had graduated from college with full masters, in design and business much to the surprise of Mr Agreste and Adrien, they didn't know I was taking two courses, but Mr Agreste was happy and agreed that I could start to work for him a year later.

The dress I had design two years ago, practically set a bar for me in the designing world, it had become a big hit with all of Paris, and much to my surprise Mr Agreste gave me 50% of all sales, that money went straight into a savers account, and it kept building over the two years, every collection that Mr Agreste put out, he wanted an item of clothing designed by me in that line. By doing that also marked my place in Mr Agreste's company.

I had a meeting with Gabriel Agreste this morning, before I started work, and I made my way up to his office after entering the building. Once I arrived I knocked on the door and was granted entrance soon after, in that room was Mr Agreste himself, his assistant Natalie and his Son, my boyfriend and my crime fighting partner Adrien Agreste.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to stand in front of the desk, Adrien shot me a quick grin before Mr Agreste started talking

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, welcome to _Gabriel,_ your first assignment is to create the summer line with My son Adrien, he will be modelling whatever you design, the collection will be released in two months, meaning you have one month three weeks, to design, have approved, make and finish the summer collection, do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then I suggest you both get to work." I gave a small bow as Adrien came over a guided me out of the office closing the door

"I'm so glad you're hear Mari, now I won't be so bored, and I won't have to suffer Plagg's constant complaining." Adrien commented and I giggled

"We won't have time to be messing around Adrien, I have the whole summer line to design, you need to help me do that, where are you even taking me?" he grinned at me over his shoulder

"To our Office."

"We have an office? Together?"

"Yep, father deemed it best as we would be working together a lot." He led me into a room which I assumed was our office and he closed the door behind us

"I love it, now I think we should get to work." He nodded with a grin as Tikki and Plagg flew out of their respective hiding places and settled in a corner to talk, while Adrien and I got busy designing.

I'm glad I came back home, this is my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **The End!**

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, I hoped you liked it, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug story so please let me know what you think.

I do not own 'Can I have this Dance' song or the 'Reprise' of the song, and I do not own the 'Miraculous Ladybug' theme song this was sung by Laura Marano

Thanks so much again xx Dark xx


End file.
